New Babylon
New Babylon was the location of former Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia's palace, and was featured prominently in the Left Behind series as the world's capital city, and the headquarters of the Global Community. It is a glittering, modern metropolis built over the ancient city of Babylon in Iraq. The city had been in development for many years preceding the Rapture, and its rise was mostly - if not entirely - funded by global financier Jonathan Stonagal, who by manipulation of Carpathia left his entire estate to the one-world leader to finance his government. It becomes the center of media, commerce, and government as well as the one-world faith known as Enigma Babylon One World Faith. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, New Babylon is also the capital of the Global Confederation at the time of the Resistance-Confederation War until New Jerusalem takes over at the end of this war. Novles ''Nicolae: The Rise of Antichrist'' As the world enters into the Tribulation period and later biblical judgements occur, New Babylon becomes a dark place where the presence of evil is clearly felt and seen. The GC Headquarters, which was originally a modern 18-story skyscraper, is destroyed in the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake, but is replaced by an even more grandiose GC "Palace." ''The Mark: The Beast Rules the World'' As Carpathianism is instated as the only legal one-world religion, statues of Carpathia are also built around the city, and GC employees are forced to take the "mark of loyalty" within 30 (thirty) days following the issue of the decree. Though Chang Wong thought he was the only believer left in New Babylon, working undercover in the GC Palace due to the "mark of loyalty" being forced upon him, it turned out that Otto Weser had led a cell group of believers there and were in hiding until a year before the end of the Tribulation. ''Armageddon: Cosmic Battles of the Ages'' It was later destroyed after it suffered the plague of darkness that blanketed the city for a year with the fifth Bowl Judgment. The loss of the city sent shock waves throughout the world as people who were dependent upon its financial resources were committing suicide over the loss of their fortunes, in addition to some regional troops of Peacekeepers being unable to join the conflict in the Valley of Megiddo due to loss of support. New Babylon can be seen as part of the fulfillment of the Great Harlot mentioned in Revelation chapters 17 and 18. Although Nicolae Carpathia tried to salvage the situation, it was all for naught, as his entire Unity Army was slain by Jesus Christ, and he and Leon Fortunato were both sentenced to the Lake of Fire. ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'' Nicolae Returns As many worlds affected by the Carlitian War and the USRAC War enters into a seven-moth Tribulation period and later later biblical judgements occur, including judgements from other religious texts (like the Quran, the Torah, the Bhagavad Gita, the Tripiṭaka), New Babylon becomes a dark place where the presence of evil is clearly felt and seen. The GC Headquarters, which was originally a modern 18-story skyscraper, is destroyed in the Wrath Of The Lamb earthquake, but is replaced by an even more grandiose GC "Palace." The Other Mark As Nicolae Carpathia is ultimately rejected from Satan by repenting and asking God for forgiveness for what he had done like what his mother did, statues of Carpathia are also built around the city, and GC employees are forced to take the "mark of loyalty" (which is more different than the mark of the beast; which is "777" as a reference to casinos and good luck) within 30 days following the issue of the decree, but only to be practiced in different religions due to secularism. Though Chang Wong thought he was the only member of the Resistance left in New Babylon, working undercover in the GC Palace due to the "mark of loyalty" being forced upon him, it turned out that Otto Weser had led a cell group of believers there and were in hiding until a month before the end of the Tribulation. The First Armageddon It was later destroyed after it suffered the plague of darkness that blanketed the city for a year with the fifth Bowl Judgment, thanks to Tecna. The loss of the city sent shock waves throughout many worlds as people who were dependent upon its financial resources were committing suicide, robbing banks, finding jobs or scavaging lost money over the loss of their fortunes, in addition to some regional troops of Peacekeepers being unable to join the conflict in the Valley of Megiddo due to loss of support. New Babylon can be seen as part of the fulfillment of the Great Harlot mentioned in Revelation chapters 17 and 18. Although Nicolae Carpathia tried to salvage the situation, it was all for near naught, as his 99% of the Unity Army was slain by Mother Earth, Father Time and the rest of the Guardians, and he and Leon Fortunato were both sentenced to the Lake of Fire for a quintillon years as a fulfillment of a stay in Naraka, a Buddhist version of Hell before going to Heaven. Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Settlements